Reborn
by Gato Goddess
Summary: This is THe final Chapter of reborn, DIAKARI R&R luv yas
1. The Call

A/N I write most of my storys on paper before I type them.  
If I cancure my writers block problem, I'll get chapter   
three up, all for now.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon,The coffee shop, snack cakes, or Coke.  
No trees, phonelines, or people were harmed in the   
making of this fic. A cat died, but that was bound to   
happen anyway.(personal joke, you'll find out the   
whole story soon)  
  
  
Chapter One, The Call  
  
---Daisuke---  
  
16 years old and I still don't have a girlfriend,  
it really wouldn't matter anyway. The only girl I   
want is Hikari Kamiya. At least I havea chance, I   
mean she's not with Takeru Takashi{A/N: I spell it   
my way you spell it yours}if he's dating the new   
blonde chic. And I know she'snot Hikari, because   
Kari's a beautiful brunette with dark red eyes.  
  
She's been gone for three years on what was   
supposed to be a two week trip to her dads up the  
country.  
  
We still haven't contacted him.  
  
God I miss her, her angelic smile, ruby red eyes,  
and beautiful light brown hair. The song playing in   
this coffee shop is right, heaven must be missing   
an angel, her.  
  
"Dai, Daisuke...Earth to Dai...DAI," says a dark   
haired man sitting in front of me, waving his  
hands in front of my face. I guess he's been   
tring to get my attention for a long time,  
cause he looks irritated.  
  
"Sorry Ken," I reply, more to his hands than to  
him.  
  
He lets out a sigh,"That's okay. I know you miss  
her, but now is not the time to think about her."  
  
"Funny," I quipped, "I think any time is a good time."  
I give him a small smile knowing the memory of Hikari  
leaving hurts.   
  
"You win this time, but I won't let it slide anymore,"  
I know I've been doing this alot lately, but its   
getting closer to the time when she left."Anyway,I   
gotta go now. I have a class in about an hour and it   
will take a while to get there."He gets up and pays   
for his coffee and mine,I know you didn't think I'd   
do it, then leaves. I tag along for a bit, then I   
turn at the steet that will take me home, Ken   
continues on to the subway. "Bye Ken, see ya later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
****  
  
  
Honestly, I must have ran into fifteen trees or poles   
on my way home. I know I liked her then but I must   
love her now. I miss her way too much. Taichi doesn't   
even miss her as much as I do.  
  
I'm not the only one to miss her this much, if it   
counts, Demiveemon misses Hikari's digimon, Gatomon.  
He may not run into things thinking about her, but   
he thinks of her as often as I do Hikari.  
  
I finally make it home, besides Jun and Demiveemon,  
the place is empty, urgent meeting."Hey Jun, any   
phone calls?"  
  
"No," she snaps, test probly.  
  
I walk into my room, slightly cleaner than usual, and lay   
on my bed.  
  
I can't get anytime to think about Hikari anymore without   
interuptions, like Ken, trees, or...  
  
"RING RING"  
  
the phone.  
  
It's my room phone so of course, Jun expects me to get it.  
"Hello," I say putting the reciever to my ear. Yes, I am   
agrivated this being the twentith time this morning.  
  
  
"Dai," A girl whispers sounding panicked,"go to the   
fountain in the park, and hurry. Just hang up the   
phone and go."  
  
I do as she says,and run down the stairs to the street.  
I admit, I am confused,but that voice sounded way   
too familiar. I know of few people that know my phone   
number, and they're all Digidestined.  
  
  
Now is not the time to think about Hikari.  
  
A girl is panicking in the park.  
  
What am I doing walking?  
  
I pick up my pace,the park only a block way.  
  
Thankfully No screams come from the direction I am   
walking in.  
  
But still, who is this girl I am going to meet?  
How can I find her if I don't know what she looks  
like?  
  
Only my Friends call me Dai,and the caller wasn't  
Miyako, Mimi, or Sora. And none of my friends from   
school know my number.  
  
Why does Hikari keep popping into my head. She's   
still at her Dad's...  
  
But for four years.  
  
Maybe this girl is Hikari.  
  
  
What am I thinking? Takeru is probably right, it's   
just divorce problems.  
I mean the Kamiya family did split up, and Taichi   
didn't go because he hates his father.  
  
I am now entering the park the fountain is just  
up ahead.  
  
I picture Hikari just before she left, before   
she got on that bus. Wearing her summer clothes,   
A white sleeveless tee, Matching Magenta scarf   
and shorts. She would have outgrow this by now,   
but it's a joy just seeing the mental picture.  
  
I look around for a girl. I don't have to look   
very long, because she ran into me and hid   
behind me from three men with knives,  
"Follow me," I whisper befor taking her hand   
and leading her to the bushes outside the park,  
Where I take in her features.  
  
She has light brown hair in serious need of a   
wash and comb, dark red eyes, and is wearing   
moldy and torn remains of what used to be a  
shirt and shorts.   
  
Sounds familiar don't it?  
  
"Hikari, is that you?"  
  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Finally, I finished chapter one. Chapter Two won't be as obvious.  
I hope.  
  
Anywho(I love that word) I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
I know few who don't {You know exactly who you are}   
  
Cheesepickles to those who don't.  
  
  
REVIEW   
REVIEW   
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
  
I think you get the point.  
  
Don't forget to review.  
  
GG has left the building.   
  
PEACE 


	2. Second Chance

A/N: I have 0 idea why this story came to me. Probably  
cause I wrote the first Chapter to A*TEENS. Maybe cause  
I'm crazy,I'm crazy ohh so crazy. Sorry I Zoned out,  
I just got Em's new CD. He and Ludacris are the only   
rappers I listen to. I'll start the story now and you   
Know the disclaimer. Toodles  
  
Cheesepickles are good I've just tried one. 8/18/2002 11:40:38  
(personal joke)  
  
Chapter Two, Second Chance.  
  
  
---Hikari---  
  
"Shh Dai, they'll hear you,"I whisper, "We have to   
get out of here,its not safe." I know this isn't a   
perfect Reunion, but I'm in trouble , and as long   
as he's with me, he's not safe either.  
  
"They won't find you at my house," Dai whispers back   
before he pulles me in the direction he came from.   
I don't think he moved cause he's leading me to   
the place he lived four years ago.  
  
You can tell he still likes me cause of the way   
his hand sweats when it's against mine. Not   
to mention he's worried over me.  
  
We enter his apartment and sneek to his room.   
If Jun found out about me, I would be captured   
again for sure.  
  
"Hikari, are you okay? Who were those guys and   
why were they after you? Where were you?"  
  
See what I mean?  
  
I haven't seen him for four years. He sure has   
changed, maybe not so much on the inside but a   
whole lot on the outside Just picture a hot guy,  
add dark tanned skin, chocolate colored eyes,   
and slightly spiked dark umber hair.  
  
Pretty hot, huh?  
  
Now to answer his questions,"They're after me,   
I've been kidnapped that was the first time I   
was around a phone I wasn't really thinking and   
I called you." I could see his jaw drop a little,   
probably cause I called him and not Takeru. I'd   
kiss him now if I wasn't gonna date Keru some   
time soon.  
  
But my safety is first, so I won't think too much   
of guys so I can live long enough to date one.I   
know once those men find me they will kill me.  
  
I hate to have to ask this question, cause I know  
what will happen if Jun finds out about me, but   
I also know that Dai's a boy, "Do you know of   
anything I can change into?"  
  
I seem to get an imediate resonse cause Dai has   
alreadly left the room. I knew it wouldn't be   
easy, and I was right, Only moment's after he   
left you could hear Jun scream,"Get out of my   
room!"  
  
"You go in mine all the time," he yelled back   
before entering the room again. He has clothes,  
A shirt and jeans, but I figure I could borrow   
a pair of his boxers. I know he won't mind.  
  
He leaves the room again so I can change. The   
only problem was the jeans they were a little   
loose, and long. But other than that everything   
is okay.  
  
Dai comes back with something to eat. of course   
Demiveemon saw it, and me,   
  
"Hikari," He said excitedly, "Where ish Gatomon?"  
He started to look around.  
  
"I almost forgot, she ran ahead to find Tai."  
I told them. Dai hasn't said much since we got   
here, "What's the matter Dai?"  
  
He looks at me, I can tell he's hiding something   
from me, but I dare not ask what that is. "Nothing,"  
he said, handing me a Coke and some snack cakes.  
  
I take them, seeing I haven't eaten in three days.  
Dai just sits down next to me opening his Coke.  
  
"So how are you?" I ask tring to make a conversation.  
  
"Fine," glancing at the alarm clock on his night stand  
he says, "Jun's Got some classes in about an half an   
hour, she's only mad because she's got a test today   
and she forgot to study."  
  
"Does this mean I can take a shower?" I ask, funny   
who only a few minutes ago I was running scared,   
and now I'm giving Dai a smile.  
  
"Yeah," he says giving me a smile, "Kari I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too," he and Keru were constantly on my   
mind. Dai's smile was the thing I missed most about him.  
  
"Kari..." Dai starts, but he never finishes.  
  
"What?" I ask.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot what I was going to say"  
  
  
  
---Daisuke---  
  
Should I tell her Takeru is dating another girl named   
Amy? Or will she flip and say I'm just saying that to get   
her?  
  
C'mon Dai think.  
  
I'll tell her later, she won't find out until I show her.  
  
"Dai, You didn't forget you just don't want to tell me,   
What is it?" Hikari trows a sincere look at me. When will  
anything be easy?  
  
I open my mouth to say something, and Jun yells across   
the apartment, "I have to go to my classes now, so stay   
out of my stuff."  
  
I'm surprised the nieghbors don't sue us cause she's so   
loud.  
  
"Okay," I holler back before the front door shuts. Thank God   
she didn't burst in here and see Hikari. She'd just go crazy.  
  
That seemed to distract Hikari, cause she didn't ask what   
I was gonna say again.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna take that shower now.I'll be out in a few."  
she says getting up from my bed.  
  
"No, no, take your time, you deserve it, besides Jun won't   
be back for anouther couple of hours,"I say, giving her a   
smile, and getting up myself.  
  
She smiles back, man have I missed her smile, seeing her   
without it is like fighting Malomyotismon all over again,  
"Okay."  
  
I watch her leave the room,then disappear around the courner.  
Was it my imagination or was she just flirting with me?  
  
My imagination.  
  
"Dai," she hollars, "can you help me in here?"  
  
"Coming," shout, walking towards the bathroom.  
  
As I walk in, Hikari waavers, "I forgot how to work the   
faucet," She giggles and soon I do too. I reteach her how to   
turn the nobs, then turn to go, but before I get to the door,  
Hikari has more to say, "Uhh,,,Dai."  
  
"Yeah, I say, turning back around.  
  
"Do ya think we could keep this from the police," she says. I   
understand what she's saying, she doesn't want the police to   
know about her and her kidnappers. "At least for now, kay?"   
  
"Kay, I'll just be going now," I turn around again, but she   
still has more. She turns me around, and hugs me. This is one   
of the best moments of my life,now only if she'd kiss me. But   
Takeru is still available to her, or so she thinks.  
  
I'd kiss her, but she'd probably slap me, and my chances with   
her would be eliminated.  
  
"Thanks," Hikari says, before letting go of me.  
  
"For what?" I didn't hug her back becausse my head was stuck in   
the clouds. I hate it when that happens.  
  
"For saving me," She says, bringing back the hor ible memory   
that took place less than fifteen minutes ago.  
  
I turn around for the last time and exit the room. I walk into   
my own room and pull out some of my savings, its only $100 or   
so. Strange how I would do this for Kari, and not for Jun.  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
So I now have to cure my writers block to finish Chapter Three.  
  
REVIEW  
  
Don't (im going to the library) go crazy whilst I try to finish the next chapter  
/\ my brother typed that.  
  
PEACE 


	3. Heartbreaker

A/N I've Found out something, in school, they teach you how writing is like a bike.   
Pretty Crazy Huh? Well, life with me has got to be a sitcom, in fact it is, Rosanne.  
Just I only have one sibling, and he's crazier than A guy in the matteress room of  
a mental institution. Anywho, I forgot to tell you a few things in the first chapter,  
I don't own the song 'Heaven Must be Missing an Angel', I forgot who does, or the mall,   
that is owned by some one from Japan, God knows who. And in the last chapter, if you   
hadn't noticed Jun and Ken go to the same Collage, but I assure you this is a Kenyako, and   
single Jun. Darn it I spoiled it!!!  
  
This chapter took forever even though it don't look it.  
(.) (.) I see you. Stop gawking at this and read!  
  
3. Heartbreaker  
  
---Taichi---  
  
I can hear something scratching at the door, it can't be Meko, because  
he died two years ago. Its sad how he always manuvred around the wheels  
of cars, and then he was hit by one. Anyway, he was as old as I am, and that  
is old for a cat.   
  
But who, or what could be scratching at door.  
  
I open the door and see...  
  
"Gatomon!" I am surprised to see her, but, "Where is Hikari?"  
  
"I don't know," She pants, walking in, " I know she's okay, but I have know   
idea where she is."  
  
I pick up the phone to call mom,"Don't call anyone. She has to be a secret, she   
said. She called someone, but I don't know who," Gatomon breathes, rushing  
to my ankles.  
  
"So let me get this straight, Me and someone, probably a Digidestined, knows   
shes back." I am getting more worried by the second.   
  
"Yeah, and if you call Mrs. Kamiya, she'll call the cops to get her back, then   
the kidnappers will kidnap her again," She pushes the hang-up button.(A/N: I   
had know idea what to call it)  
  
"Well can I at least call Daisuke, he won't tell anybody?" I know Dai, and   
right now, he, Sora, and Yamato are my closest friends. I disown Takeru as  
my little brother, he was not really, cause I, as well as everyone else,   
thought he loved Hikari. I guess we were wrong, or at least we are now.  
And now that Kari is back, I realize Dai loves her more than Takeru ever   
did.   
  
She shakes her head 'no'.  
  
I put the reciever down,and walk over to the couch,"So tell me, how bad was   
it, the trip?"  
  
  
########################  
(I shall narrorate this part)  
  
"I met one of the guys' wife. She home schooled me. The guys didn't want her  
son, he's our age, to marry some one stupid. She was like my best friend, and she   
tought me everything. She had the same treatment as I did, and she didn't think   
it was right, so she snuck me out of the house. She was so nice," Hikari told her   
tale as Gatomon did to Taichi, to Daisuke as they walked to the mall. Her   
kidnappers were out of sight.  
  
"So what do you think they'll do to her?" Daisuke asked, opening the double   
doors to the mall, and letting Hikari walk in before hisself.  
  
"I think they will kill her once they find out she did it," Hikari said, then she   
decided to change the subject. "Hey, Thanks again for letting me your your  
sisters' and your stuff. I'll probably never be able to repay you."  
  
Daisuke looks at her as if she's crazy, then says, "Hikari, you don't have to   
pay me back, seeing you smile again is good enough," Hikari blushed brightly   
at this. "Let's go in here."   
  
They inter the shoe store, the one Daisuke pointed at, and walked around the   
womens section. Hikari spotted a pair of pink and black striped, white tennis   
shoes, and instanly fell in love, like Daisuke did to her. "I kinda want those ones."  
  
"Sure, just try them on," He stands back as she pulls out a few pairs off the  
shelf. She slipped Jun's flipflops off, and started to try the shoes on. The first   
three are too small, the next, too big, then a size nine fits.   
  
Daisuke pulls out his wallet and pays for her shoes, after hearing many, many   
'Thank you's.  
  
They left the store. Daisuke looks around for a good place to shop for clothes.  
Instead, he found someone, not just any someone, Amy, Takeru's Girlfriend  
  
"Hey Amy, you know where Takeru is?" he said walking up to her.  
  
She looked at him, then said, "He's over there," She pointed to a soda machine   
adjacent to where she was standing. In front of it was a teenager with blonde   
hair.  
  
Hikari walked over to Daisuke and whispered, "Who is Amy?" in his ear.  
  
"Umm...Uhhh..." Just that same moment Takeru walked back over to Amy.  
  
"Hey Dai, who's this?" As soon as Takeru said it, Hikari burst into tears. She   
ran into the bathroom, which she saw just moments earlier.   
  
"Takeru, you remember Hikari Kamiya, don't you?" Daisuke said.  
  
Takeru's eye's grew wide, his jaw dropped slightly. He had nothing to say, but   
then he laughs, "Yeah, great joke Dai, who is she, really?"   
  
Daisuke looks at the boy with serious eyes.  
  
"You mean, you're not joking?" Takeru say. He had forgotten the soda in his  
hands, and he dropped it.   
  
Amy broke the silence between them, "Who is Hikari?"  
  
"A really, really good friend of ours that disapeared for a few years, Daisuke   
said, "And she still kinda likes Takeru."  
  
"Oh.. Keru, if you still like her, I'll go ho..." She was cut short.  
  
"No, no stay here, I'm gonna go talk to Dai over here real quick," Takeru said,   
narrowing his eyes at Dai.  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"What did you say that for, are you..."   
  
"I, What did I do that for? I don't know about you, but I still like Hikari, and   
I don't want to see her like I did earlier today ever again."   
  
"And how was that?" Takeru said agrivatedly.  
  
"I keep my promises, she told me not to tell anyone about what happened to her  
for the last few years."  
  
Takeru looked at him,"You promised me you'd tell me things like this."  
  
"You wanna talk about promises Takeru, What about the promise you made to   
Hikari before she left. Besides if I told you what had happened, You'd flip like   
I did." Daisuke said calmly.  
  
"You always fought with me and lied to me, why should I believe you now?"   
Takeru asked, his blood pressure boiling over.  
  
Daisuke grew angry,"Because she LOVES you." He closed his mouth, but it  
was too late. He'd already said it, his worst fear.  
  
Takeru looked taken aback. He never thought in a million years he'd hear   
Daisuke admit Hikari's real feelings.  
  
  
At that same moment  
  
  
Amy wanted to know this 'Hikari' person Takeru and Daisuke were talking   
about. She walked over to the bathroom, and entered with caution, just in   
case Hikari started a catfight once she saw her. Instead, she saw a woman   
changing a baby's diper, and a teenager wiping her eyes in front of the   
mirror. 'This must be Hikari.' Amy didn't get a real good look at her before.  
She walked up to Hikari.  
  
Hikari saw Amy aproach in the mirror, she took a deep breath, then sighed, "Hi."  
  
"Hi," Amy started,"Hey look, if you want Takeru..."  
  
Hikari cut her off, "No,no,its okay. I don't want to break you two up. What  
bothers me the most is he didn't recognize me. I mean, we've been friends   
since God knows when, Best friends even, and I disapear for a few years, and   
he doesn't recognize me."  
  
"Oh my," Amy looked at Hikari with sympathy in her grey eyes.  
  
"Please don't sympathize me, I've been through alot, but there is no need to   
feel sorry for me." Hikari said as she noticed the look in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry." Amy said, then she thought of something, "Hikari, we kinda got off   
to a bad start, so, you wanna be friends?"   
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Finally I'm done, you happy Ben. I left two clifhangers for a reason. you'll find that reason soon. I've ony just started chapter four. And you will find this next chapter to be sloooooowww.  
  
Sorry, I was zoneing out again. this time thinking about Averil Lavigne's Skaterboy. I love music. Anywho, I may take a while for the next chapter.  
  
REVIEW (((())))  
GG  
PEACE 


	4. Useless Conversation, And A Dance!

A/N: Okay, I already told you this chapter will get us nowhere, so bite me if you don't like it.  
Actually send an E-mail with teeth, just so you don't scar me too bad. At least I'm writing chapter four, and not taking two months about it, really I've only been working on this story a week or so. I've read a story and waited two months for the next chapther before. now I've waited atleast a month, and the next chapther still isn't out yet. Anywho, here is the story.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
4. Useless Conversation, And A Dance  
(Yet Again, I'm the narrarator)  
  
After they finished shopping for some new clothes for Hikari, she and Daisuke  
crept back into his room.  
  
"Thanks again Dai," Hikari said as she sat down on his bed. "You know you didn't  
have to."  
  
"But I did it anyway." Daisuke smiled, It seemed no matter what he said on the deal,  
Hikari couldn't keep from thinking that she hadn't thanked him enough. "I'm gonna   
go so you can change. I'll bring back something to drink."  
  
"Kay," Hikari said, opening and dumping out some of the bags. She had small things   
like a brush, two sets of a shirt and jeans, and under clothes. She had to buy those   
on her own, Daisuke wouldn't go near the langerie section.  
  
*******moments later with Daiske outside the room********  
  
'Looks like Jun's not home yet,' Daisuke thought as he walk around the front room.  
  
He sat down on the couch next to Demiveemon, who was busy watching television.  
  
Demiveemon looked at his partner, 'I wonder whats wrong with Daisuke', "Hey Dai,   
whats wrong?"  
  
Well, we ran into Amy and Takeru at the mall, and I kinda got angery, and admited   
it." Daisuke said feeling slightly better.  
  
"What did you admit?"  
  
"That Hikari doesn't like me, that she loves Takeru." Daisuke said softly and painfully.   
Every time he said it or thought it, a piece of his heart broke off.  
  
Hikari already finished changing, and she knew Jun wasn't home, so she was   
gonna creep out behind Daisuke and scare him. As soon as she slipped her head out   
of the door, she heard Daisuke's first statement, and decided to keep her presence   
unknown.  
  
"Oh," Demiveemon said. He realized his friends pain, it was like if he said Gatomon   
loved Patamon, which she has never said or made clear to anyone, or anything.  
  
"Well, I gotta go get Hikari's soda." Daisuke said, both changing the subject and   
getting up. Hikari instantly pulled her head in and shut the door softly.  
  
Daisuke got two sodas from the fridge and knocked on his door.  
  
"Come on in." Came Hikari's reply from the other side.  
  
He walked in and found Hikari stuffing her little backpack.  
  
"So you wanna talked to Tai?"  
  
"No, not yet anyway. He'd be over here in seconds flat, besides my cover would be   
blown if my family finds me. I'll try tommorrow."  
  
"Okay. Umm... tomorrow morning I gotta go meet Ken for coffee, you wanna come   
along?"  
Daisuke asked. ""If not, I'll be back by ten thirty."   
  
"No, I think I'll pass this time. ," Hikari said. "I'll go Sunday if you do."  
  
"Okay," Daisuke says looking up at Hikari, "Hikari, I know something is wrong,   
please tell me."  
  
"Nothing is wrong, I'm just tired."  
  
Daisuke knew she was lying. He wanted to know why, but he didn't want to hurt  
her.  
  
Hikari knew what was up too, but niether of them said a word.  
  
"HEY I'M HOME!" Jun yelled across the house.  
  
'I can see the court order now,' Daisuke thought as he got up and went to greet   
his sister.   
  
"Finally," he said, she was supposed to be home a few hours ago.  
  
"I was with Angela, she wanted to play some volleyball," Jun said. "it put us in   
better moods cause we got C's on the test."  
  
"Ohhh."  
  
"Why did you want to know?" Jun looked at him and smiled. Sheliked it when they  
got along, but then she saw her brothers face and notice he was unhappy."Yo whats   
up?"  
  
"Nothing," he said, trying to fool her with fake happiness.  
  
"Its that Hikari girl again, isn't it? She'll come back, I promise."   
  
'she already is' " Okay, you break that promise, I'll hunt you down"  
  
"Okay," they laughed. Hikari smiled From Daisukes room. Last she remembered,  
they fought every day. She felt a pang of guiltiness that she was in the same   
apartment as Jun, and Jun had no idea she was even there.  
  
"So whats for dinner?" Daisuke asked, knowing hikari would be hungary, I mean   
the only thing she ate that day, all day, was snack cakes.   
  
"I don't know about you, but I'm going party-hopping with Angela, you wanna   
come?"  
  
"No thanks, I'll just order a pizza. Say "Hi" to Ken and Miyako if you see   
them at a party."  
  
"Kay," Jun said as if to say, "You have no idea what fun you are missing out on."  
  
She went to her room and grabed some clothes for the parties, the made for the  
front door, "Well, bye. I'll see you around three tomorrow."  
  
"Kay, bye."   
  
She left the aprtment and rushed to the elevator, and moments later, She was   
in Angela's red sports car.  
  
"Hkari, you can come out for the rest of the night." Daisuke said, walking over   
to the bedroom door.   
  
"What about your parents, don't they have to come home?" Hikari asked walking  
out of his room.  
  
"They are out of town for this weekend, My great-grandma just died. You kinda   
came at a good time."  
  
"OKay," Hikari said sitting on the couch,"Did you say something about a pizza ,   
I'm starved."  
  
They laughed,"I'm on it!"  
  
He ordered a pizza and about 35 minutes later they ate. (Domino's takes longer   
than Pizza Hut, cuz its fresh, and cooked right :p) Afterwards, Hikari wanted   
to listen to music, so Daisuke let her look through his Cd's. She came to Avril   
Lavinge and asked,"Isn't she the person who does 'Compilcated'?"   
  
"Yep, there are other great song on there too. I'll put it in if you want." He   
said.  
  
"Yeah, just gimme the case back when you are done,"She said handing him the   
Cd.  
  
He puts the Cd in his stereo and hands her the casing. She looks through it for a  
while and then finally chooses a song to hear.   
  
"Put it on number eight, 'Anything but Ordinary'."   
  
The music starts and Daisuke moves towards the door.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute, I didn't say you could leave. Dance with me."  
  
"I don't dance."  
  
"You do now."  
  
_________  
"Sometimes I get so wierd, I even freak myself out,  
I laugh myself to sleep its my lulliby,  
  
Somtimes I drive so fast, just to feel the danger,  
I wanna scream it makes me feel alive,  
  
Is it enough to love is it enough to breathe,  
Somebody rip my heart out and leave me here to bleed,  
Is it enough to die somebody save my life   
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please."  
_________   
  
"See you're doing just fine."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Don't be like that with me."  
  
They laugh.  
  
___________  
"To walk within the lines  
would make my life so boring  
I want to know that I have been to the extreme  
So knock me of my feet  
Come on now give it to me  
Anything to make me feel alive  
  
Is it enough to love   
Is it enough to breathe  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
  
Let down your defences  
Use no common sense  
If you look you will see  
That this world is a  
Beautiful  
Accident  
Turbulent  
Succulant  
Opulent  
Permanent  
No way  
I wanna taste it   
Don't wanna waste it   
Away  
  
Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep   
Its my lulliby  
  
Is it Enough  
Is it enough  
Is it enough to breathe  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be Anything but ordinary please  
Is it Enough  
Is it enough to die   
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please"  
________  
  
"You kinda stepped on me," Hikari said as Daisuke turned off the stereo.  
  
"I told you I don't dance. I haven't really tried till now." He said, his cheeks  
turned slightly redder.  
  
"You mean, you haven't been to a dance or no one asked you to go with them to   
one?"  
  
"I've been to them. I just never danced. And no one asked me to one because they   
either are taken or self-centered." Daisuke said, hoping to hide the truth.  
  
"Why don't you ask some one out? It'll work." Hikari said, smiling mischeviously  
as Daisuke's back was still turned. She knew he wouldn't ask someone from school,   
he'd still love to be with her. "Well, I'm gonna lay down. I'm getting tired.  
  
"I will, too." Said a small voice from the door, It was Demiveemon."I can't find   
anything on television."  
  
"Okay. I will in a sec. I've got to go to the bathroom." Daisuke left the room.  
He knew it was a close one. If Hikari would have asked any more questions, He'd   
have said it.(You know what it is, so don't bother me, I'm a busy person. Acctually   
I'm a Gin-You Pig. but don't ask till my new story comes out, it has all the answers  
I hope)  
  
He went to the bathroom, then came back and laid down.  
  
"Good night." He said, but Hikari couldn't hear him. She was already fast asleep  
dreaming about him.  
  
___----____----____----___---  
  
Yippee. I is finually done.   
There are two more chapters.   
The next one is short.   
  
Anywho,  
Hope you thought it was SWicked.   
  
REVIEW!!  
Peace. GG. 


	5. A Little Less ConversationA Little More ...

A/n: As you all don't know I'm in a vocab bee, and well I'm one of the top five in my hour. And Kaiser was one of the words I had to define. I'm glad I read FF.N too much because it was a piece of vanilla cake thanks to a few authors here. Who, I have forgoten by now. Anywho...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Avril Lavinge's song 'Anything but Ordinary' or Digimon. Plus I don't own the song I named this Chapter After either.But I do own a copy of Avril's CD.  
  
Chapter 5  
A Little Less Conversation...A Little More Action  
  
(Yes I quoted the King, and JXL *likes music too much*)  
  
~~~Hikari's POV~~~  
  
"RING RING"  
  
I don't want to answer that. It could be Jun, or Dai's parents, or Tai, or anyone for that matter.  
  
"RING RING"  
  
The alarm clock says eleven. Am I reading that right? He said he'd be home by ten-thirty.  
  
"RING RING"  
  
Any second the answering machine will get it.  
  
"BEEP, Its me, Hikari, pick up."  
  
I get up and do so.  
  
"Hey Dai, why aren't y..." I am cut short by a voice I know only too well, and it ain't Dai's.  
  
"Hey Hikari, you remember me don't you? Well I got your Boyfriend out here, and I will kill him if you don't come down. So be a good girl and give up."   
  
It's my kiddnapper, Mr. Tulu. I walk over to the window by the balcony, and I see him and his two accomplisses with Daisuke being held down between them.  
  
I don't want to join their company, but Dai's life depends on it. Just like when I came back yesterday morning at about the same time.   
  
What did I do to deserve this?  
  
"O...Okay. Dai, don't protest."  
  
"Well then get down here. I don't have all day, I have to find a new wife for my son."  
  
"I'll be down in a minute, the elevator doesn't only take a nanosecond."  
  
"Why did I let her teach you them big words like that? Anyway, hurry."  
  
I hung up the phone.  
  
Taichi, Dai, this one's for you.  
  
I walk out of Dai's apartment and walk to the elevator.  
  
God, I wish Mr. Tulu was still at that bachlor party for his son.  
  
I am now walking out the double gass doors of the complex.  
  
"Now that you are clean and out in the sunlight, you acctually look beautiful. But you did run off, and I know your boyfriend here may know somethings, but I won't kill him. I'll be far away from here by midnight."  
  
He walks towards me snapping his fingers, which I guess means for his buddies to throw Dai since they did so.  
  
Thats the last I saw before blacking out.  
  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Commercials! Oh, wait a sec, this ain't a show its a fic buy Gato Goddess. Oh well lets get back, the good part was coming!   
*  
*  
*  
*  
  
I woke up to see Dai punch Mr. Tulu.  
  
He was determined for something.  
  
To save me.  
  
Mr. Tulu's friends were already out over by the pay phone.  
  
Dai looks so angry. I haven't seen him angry since MaloMyotismon.  
  
I stand up.  
  
I see some movement over by the payphone.   
  
"Dai, they're moving over there."  
  
He immediately looks up from kicking Mr. Tulu and rushes over to them.  
  
The guy on the right, I think he's Mr. Zundi, but I can't tell cause his face is bloody, is the one moving.  
  
Daisuke kicks his stomach and looks for a second to see if he is out again.  
  
I was too preoccupied by watching Dai, that I didn't notice Mr. Tulu get up.  
  
He grabbed me and covered my mouth.  
  
I know he doesn't think I'm stupid.  
  
I bite his fingers.  
  
He lets go and gasps away his acute pain.  
  
Dai meanwhile rushes over to us, and, after Mr.Tulu gasped, he grabbed his arm and twisted it. He goes to kick Mr.Tulu's stomach, like in wrestling, but Mr.Tulu has other plans.  
  
He reaches for his knife and stabs it into Dai's right side.  
  
I scream.  
  
But Dai just grabs his side with his other hand and procided to kick Mr.Tulu like there is no tonight.  
  
Mr. Tulu's arm snaps as he flies backwards. He hits a bench at the bus stop only a foot away. He was out cold.  
  
Someone must have called the police because I can hear sirens.   
  
Dai walks up to me, "Are you okay?" he askes.  
  
I give him no vocal answer.  
  
Instead, I pull him into my arms...  
  
And kiss him, long and slow.  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
  
Guess What...  
  
I finished this chappie!!!  
  
I have a ton of stories to type, so it may be a while for chappie six.  
(Don't hunt me down please*begs for mercy*)  
  
Anywho, you have to review.  
  
PEACE 


	6. Not Another Fairy Tale Ending, But

Reborn  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Not another Fairy Tale ending, but...  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jun sat on the couch while Angela channel surffed. News, News, Cartoons, News, b.s....  
  
"Ange, go back to channel 4."  
  
Angela looked at her blankly, "Why?"  
  
"Just do it, I thought I saw something."  
  
"Okay," She said as she flipped back through. "Hey, isn't that your brother?"  
  
Jun didn't say a word, she looked as if she'd seen a ghost. She nodded slightly and stammered." I g..gotta go."  
  
"See ya..."  
  
Jun was gone before she could finish.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Daisuke was sitting on the back of an ambulence when Jun got to the site. A man was stitching his side up from his knife wound.  
  
"OhmiGOD Dai, What the hell happened?"  
  
He winced as the man finished the stitches. "Well, Hikari came back. Yesterday, I got a phone call from her and she told me to hide her, so I did. She was kidnapped. This morning, I went to coffee with Ken like always, but when I came back, Her kidnappers held me hostage for her, somehow, they'd seen me with her. So, when Hikari was about to give herself up, They threw me down and I guess they thought I was out or somthing. I got back up and fended them off, A little."  
  
"Jesus Dai, from the footage on TV you kicked their asses. But Hikari is back, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"She told me not to."He said, "I would have told you, but I didn't want to put Kari in danger."  
  
"And how would telling me put her in danger? I keep secrets like that, Dai."  
  
"HIKARI!!!" came a woman's scream. Her mother's.  
  
"Mommy!" Hikari yelled as she came out of another ambulence. She hugged her mother like she'd never hugged her before.  
  
Daisuke got up and walked over to them, not sure why.  
  
"Daisuke, you did all that just for my Hikari. Taichi said once or twice that you liked her, but I never knew you liked her that much."  
  
Daisuke blushed and hoped Hikari didn't hear that.  
  
But, of course, she did.  
  
The police and The Kamiya's set up a date for Hikari to tell all about her horrible experience and the ambulences started to leave. All of the digidestined who had showed up, and Amy, Who did become Hikari's friend, decided to go home after scedualing in to go to the interview.  
  
Hikari lingered behind and pulled Daisuke away from the crowd. She led him down an ally way without an explination and turned to face him.  
  
"So, I guess the reason you don't have a girlfriend is because you were waiting for me." He nodded."Just so you know, I never loved Takeru, He bribed me on a date, he found a picture I drew of well, you&mekissing, and he said he wouldn't tell anyone if I went on a date with him,which as we anounced to everyone was a promise of love,but I was never gonna go back out with him, but anyway I had to go to my dad's and I got kidnapped, and all that was keeping me alive was the date. So I kinda freaked."  
  
All Daisuke could say was "oh," before Hikari pulled him close and passionately kissed him.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Well, If this isn't good enough for you @!*& off! I FINALLY FINISHED THIS! YAAAYY!  
  
Thankies to Digimaster Omega for telling me to get off my ass and write this, so I did.  
  
And, to quote OZZY,  
  
"I love you all but your all fucking mad"  
  
Luv,GG and as always, review. 


End file.
